


One-Shots Featuring Anna Hawke and her Merry Band of Misfits

by GingerAnn



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one-shots featuring Anna Hawke. Or drabbles? They are short little things featuring Anna Hawke and her Merry Band of Misfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Just a collection of one-shots with Anna Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and such.

 

Anna is a sarcastic/witty rogue.

Romanced Anders.

Sided with the mages.

Spent most her downtime at the Hanged Man gossiping with Varric.

Spoilers for the game.

Rated Teen for language and such.


	2. Would Have Loved to See That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke was not a fan of Sister Petrice.

"I should have punched her in her self-righteous face," Anna Hawke muttered after Sister Petrice left.  
"I would have loved to see that," Isabela said.  
"We would all have loved to see that," Anders agreed.  
"Want me to go get her, maybe you can try that conversation again?" Varric asked.  
"No. Let's go have a drink," Anna said. "My treat."


	3. Awakened

Anna Hawke was awakened by the sound of her bedroom door being opened.  
"If you're a burgler, I should warn you that I sleep with a knife," she said.  
"It's me, love," Anders voice came from the dark.  
"Oh. Good. I am not in the mood to clean blood off the floor."


	4. Don't Look At Me Like That

"Don't look at me like that," Anna Hawke said to Anders.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"I'm not letting them take Isabela. She is much too entertaining," she replied.  
"You could be killed," he said.  
"Almost everything I do could result in my death," Anna said with a smile. "Now, give me a kiss for luck. I have an Arishok to duel."


	5. Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Anders thinking about Anna's grins.

She said everything with a grin.

It took Anders a few months before he realized it wasn't always the same grin. There was the happy grin, the angry grin, the sarcastic grin, the bored grin. The Many Grins of Anna Hawke. He made it into a study.

He had his favorites, of course. The sleepy grin she gave him when she woke up next to him. The sexy grin she had before they made love.

His favorite wasn't a grin, though. It was the smile she had when she said "I love you" to him.


	6. Let Me Look

"At least let me look," Anders said.

"I'm fine, mage," Fenris growled.

Anders looked at Hawke.

"Come on, Fenris. Anders just wants to see if you need healing," Anna said.

"I don't," Fenris said with a scowl.

"Please, Fenris," Anna pleaded. "I need you at your best. Let Anders check you over. If he does anything inappropriate, I'll punch him."

"Fine," Fenris grumbled.


	7. Hawke Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela and Hawke just having a nice little chat.

Anna found Isabela at the Hanged Man, of course.  
"Hawke!" The other woman said as Anna approached. "Let me buy you a drink."  
"Can't refuse an offer like that," Anna said with a smile.   
The two women got their drinks and sat down at one of the filthy tables.   
"You didn't tell Fenris about your newly acquired ship," Anna commented.  
"No, I didn't," Isabela said.   
"But you invited him to sail away with us, be pirates together, go on adventures," Anna said. "It's going to be hard to hide the ship from him when he's standing on it."  
"I know."  
"Any reason you didn't tell him?"  
"Can you imagine how he's going to take the news that I let a slaver go just so I could get a ship?"  
"I can imagine it. Let's just not tell him where you got the ship," Anna said with a shrug.  
"And how am I going to explain how I suddenly have a ship?"  
"Just blame me. 'Hawke did it' is a very popular phrase in Kirkwall."  
"That is true," Isabela said with a laugh.


	8. Getting Out of the Rain

"Uh... Hawke," Anders said.  
"Yes?" Anna asked.  
"Remember when I said we would be back in the city before the rain started?" Anders continued.  
"Yeeeesssss," Anna said turning to look at the mage.   
"I think I might have been a bit optimistic," he said.  
As if on cue, it began raining.  
"There's a cave up ahead. We can wait it out there," Isabela said.

The four of them made it into the cave as the rain really started to pour. After checking it for anything that would want to kill them, they sat down around the entrance, watching the rain fall.  
"It's weird that we walked into a cave and there wasn't something in it that wanted to kill us," Varric said.  
"It's weird for us to walk anywhere without something wanting to kill us," Anna said.  
"She has a point," Isabela said.


	9. Sleep When I'm Dead

"You look exhausted, Hawke," Varric said as the woman sat down.

"I had a late night out fighting gangs," Anna replied around a yawn.

"You're allowed to sleep, you know," Varric said.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"At the rate you're going, you'll be dead by next week," Varric said.

"I'll be fine," Anna said before yawning again.

"No you won't. Go grab a couple hours of shut eye. Kirkwall will still be full of things to do when you wake up."

"I can't sleep at my uncle's. Too much... I don't know. Just too much."

"I'm not using my bed," Varric said.

He was surprised that Hawke accepted the offer. She was lightly snoring minutes after crawling into his bed. He smiled and went back to what he was writing. He would keep the fact that Hawke needed regular naps out of his stories. He might use the 'I can sleep when I'm dead' line, though. People would like that.


	10. Lost Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Hawke has the navigational skills of a stoned squirrel.

Anna Hawke stopped in the small clearing. She turned around a few times.

"Is there a problem, Hawke?" Fenris asked.

"Oh. Uh... No. It's just... I'm lost," Anna replied.

"You're lost?" Tallis questioned. The others ignored her.

"Is that the way we came?" Anna asked pointing to a path.

"Yes," Anders said.

"And we have been that way," Fenris said pointing to another path.

"Okay, then. We'll go this way!" Anna declared walking towards the third path.


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Deep Roads Expedition, Varric and Hawke have a drink and a chat.

Anna sat down at the table in Varric's room at the Hanged Man.

"So, you're a noble now," Varric said.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"You don't seem too excited by that."

"I bought the estate for Mother. It was something Bethany and I agreed to do. If it was just me I would just have a room here. Or sleeping at Anders's clinic," Anna said.

"We shouldn't have went down into that blighted hole," Varric said with a sigh. "We both lost our families."

"At least Bethany is alive. Unhappy with me. But alive."

"Too bad Bartrand's still alive."

"Would you really kill him if you had the chance?"

Varric sighed before answering.

"No," he said. "I might hit him. A lot. Maybe let Bianca wound him. But I wouldn't kill him."

They were silent for a moment.

"Mother said she is going to try and find me a suitable husband," Anna said.

"Where is she going to look?"

"In Hightown, probably. Among all the Nobles."

"I can't wait to hear about all the suitors she brings around," he said with a laugh.

"To family," Anna said lifting her mug of ale. "May they continue to cause us headaches."

"Hear, hear," Varric said tapping her mug with his own.


	12. It Was in a Spider!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke found the Tethras family crest ring and figured she should probably give it to Varric...

Anna Hawke handed Varric the ring.

"Where did you find this? I thought Bartrand pawned it to fund the expedition," Varric said turning the ring over in his hand.

"It was on a rotting corpse in a cave," Anna replied.

Varric raised an eyebrow.

"In a spider? A huge spider! It was so big that I was thinking of hollowing out the corpse and living in it!"

Varric didn't say anything.

"Trinket shop," Anna said.

"Sometimes I think you're a better story teller than I am," Varric said.


	13. Petty Prince of Starkhaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Varric share a moment while she is at Skyhold.

"Where is he? Really?" Varric asked.

"Far enough away that I don't have to worry. Close enough so he doesn't have to worry," Anna replied.

"Sebastian attacked Kirkwall."

"I know. He's being petty. He knows we left Kirkwall and we aren't stupid enough to go back. No one there knows where we are," Anna said clenching her fists.

"Maybe he thinks you'll go back to defend the city," Varric said.

She sighed.

"And he's right. If it wasn't for that blighted hole in the sky I would be there. Taking on all of Starkhaven if I had to."


	14. Tired Hawke

"Blondie, take Hawke home. She's running into bushes over here," Varric said.

"I'm fine," Anna mumbled.

"Quit lying, Hawke," Varric said. "You let Blondie take you home and tuck you in so I can walk Daisy home. And maybe I can get into bed before the sun comes up."

"Fine," Anna pouted.

"You realize that she is going to take this out on me tonight," Anders said.

"I'm sure you can find a way to make her happy," Varric said.

"Good night, Hawke! Good night, Anders!" Merrill said around a yawn. Her and Varric headed towards Lowtown as Anders guided Anna towards the estate.


	15. Never a Dull Day

The Arishok attacked the city. Aveline and Anna barely got away from the compound alive. 

They met up with Fenris, Anders and Varric in Lowtown, close to the docks.

“Thank goodness you’re alright,” Anders said wrapping his arms around Anna. “I feared the worse.”

“What’s a few dozen qunari?” Anna asked with a smile as they separated. 

“Just an average day for Hawke,” Varric said.

“Varric, get to the alienage and get Merrill. You two help the people,” Anna said.

“You got it, Hawke,” Varric said before running off.

“You three, we’re going to take back a city,” Anna said with a smile.

“Never a dull day with you, Hawke,” Fenris said.

“You love it,” she replied grinning at the elf. 

"It keeps me out of trouble," he replied with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
